Trying
by vampiregrrrl110
Summary: About Bella and Edward's wedding and the 'trying' Bella's last human experience that comes after. With a little bit of a complication in the middle.
1. Marriage

**Trying.**

**Sorry if Edward is a little girl-thinking. It's the only kinda thinking I know. Fast and Frantic. Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, and i 4got the Disclaimer last time. here it is:I'm a poor fanfic author who owns nothing but her body. and gum. These are stephenie meyer's characters. I'm just playing with them. I'll be sure to put them back when i'm done.**

**Edward's POV**

Our wedding was the greatest ever. Or maybe only because my Bella was there. She kept her promise and didn't leave me on the altar. Not that I ever suspected that she would.

. . . . . . . .Much.

As usual, Alice had outdone her self with the physical aspects: decorations, dresses, the rings; she'd done all she could to make it a beautiful, SUNLESS, indoor wedding. Jasper attempted to handle the family's emotions, which, needless to say, didn't work out too well.

Allow me to recap.

Alice was everywhere at once: doing Bella's makeup, (for once she didn't object) getting her into the gown, getting the bridesmaids ready, getting the priest over his hangover and so on.

Jasper was stretched much too thin. He had to make sure Bella didn't turn too green, get Charlie out of the toilet, without getting vomit on Alice's decorations, getting Rosalie and Emmet out of the bathroom (where they were engaging in a pre-wedding quickie, because, as Emmet was thinking in the stall 'Weddings make me feel so frisky. If only I could get drunk. . . .'), Even Carlisle and Esme were 'frisking'!

And I, as usual, was the epitome of calm.

Yeah, and Bella's not a virgin.

Maybe. I think. I HOPE. Oh god. It's Newton isn't it?

She lost her virginity to Newton, and she's only marrying me to gain immortality!

Or. Maybe it's the _dog. _They did seem _awfully close _when I returned.

Hmmmmmm.

ARRRGGGGG- "Edward! STOP! I have enough emotions to deal with without your melodramatic, juvenile emotional rollercoaster as well!!!! You're not a woman, and you don't have PMS!!! Nor are you BI-POLAR!! So you have no excuse! Bella is NOT going to leave you at the altar! She LOVES you! Although I honestly can't IMAGINE WHY!" He shouted at me. His thoughts weren't much calmer.

Alice breezed in. "Serves you right." She sang, then left again.

This certainly wasn't making me feel any better. And to add to that, we were going to _try _tonight.

As per her request. I had to admit, I was curious about if I'd be able to. . . Errrrrmm. . . . . . . _pleasure _her.

I mean, I'm dead. Technically. So some things tend to stop working.

Like my heart. But I haven't really tested out all my. . . Ummmm, 'equipment' yet.

Being a hundred and something year old virgin and all.

I really hoped. You know, that everything's in working order. Especially if she WASN'T a virgin.

I mean, the dog's got stamina. Seriously.

And Newton. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .Well, he was one of the 'popular group' at school.

And he works out. Religiously. I should know. I've seen him in the showers.

And I've seen the amount of flexing he does in the mirror.

It's a possibility.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I tried. But all I felt was panic. And everything around me was just. . . spinning. . . .

"Bella? Bella! I KNOW you are NOT on the floor in that dress!" tinkering bells screeched at me. Wait. I knew that voice. It was Alice!

I opened my eyes reluctantly. "Huh?"

"Not 'huh' Bella! Come on! Stand up, let me finish your make-up! And DON'T pull out the curls in your hair." She told me exasperatedly.

I stood and went to a little stool and vanity table, where Alice had laid out all the make-up she was going to use on me. And when I say _all. _I mean ALL. On the table, there was nail polish (pale pink), pale pink blush, shimmery white eyeshadow, body shimmer powder, lip gloss, and mascara. When I asked her if the theme was albino, she nearly had a fit.

'Of _course not _Bella! I'm playing up your porcelain skin. Look at it like an introduction to the family. You'll almost look as pale as us when you're done.' She had said.

Now, for my _wedding-_I shuddered-I suppose I didn't mind Alice playing Guinea Pig Barbie with me. I mean, she wasn't going to get a chance to do it in the near future, so why not let her have her fun now?

Alice finished my make-up, smiled, and danced out of the room. "Shoes on in 10 minutes!" She called. "And leave your hair ALONE!"

I looked in disbelief at the strappy, white, _death traps, _in the corner. And I was supposed to walk down the LOOOOOOOOOONG aisle in THAT?

It was inevitable. I was going to fall FLAT on the face and ruin my make-up.

I looked away, and it dawned on me. I was getting married.

TODAY. To the love of my soon-to-be eternal _existence, _granted, but ME. Eighteen year old Bella Swan. Was getting married.

Oh _GOD._

And to add anticipation to panic to anxiety, we were going to try tonight.

We didn't know if it was going to work, sure, but I wanted this to be a HUMAN experience.

I mean, sure, my boyfriend's a vampire with superhuman strength who hasn't gotten any in at _least _a century.

So no reason to think, in haste, or anticipation, he might break my hips or damage my lips or anything.

Nope, no reason at all.

I wasn't scared at all. Just anxious. For the wedding to be over. And us to be _alone. _Really, truly _alone. Finally._

It's not going to help his- _Ahem-_ _performance, _if he

a)Can hear everyone 's thoughts in the house.

And

b)If he knows that all the vampires in the house with the super-duper hearing can _hear us._

So we booked the house tonight.

For us alone.

Although Charlie seemed like he wanted to follow us with his gun and police cruiser.

God Forbid.


	2. Teetering

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

**So sorry I keep forgetting these. I own NOTHING. Everything belongs to the literary genius, Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a dreg in her coffee cup. **

The rest passed quickly, with me looking into Bella's eyes and ignoring the constant hum around me.

Later, after the goodbyes to everyone, we were at my-_our-_ house.

Each pair-Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme- left the house very conspicuously, shouting something at me in their minds as they left to do God knows what.

Alice claimed she and Rosalie were going shopping, but. . . . .

Whatever, It didn't matter. Not now anyway.

Here were some of the things my _very _rude and _inquisitive _siblings were thinking:

Emmett: _You'd better not break her Ed, or there won't be enough of her left to turn!_

Rosalie, who was unusually not sarcastic: _Be careful Edward. Really. She's not a vampire yet. Though I wish she would've stayed warm-blooded._

Alice, as usual, was enthusiastic: _Have fun brother dearest! But keep your cell on. We won't be far, you might need to reach us._

I was about to ask her what she meant when Jasper, in a moment of glee, wanting to prolong my discomfort at all the thoughts being shot at me, decided he would toy with my emotions. Isn't my family just so _nice_?

Yeah. A regular Brady Bunch.

So Jasper decided to make me feel queasy, then scared then so nervous that I was shaking. That is, until Alice distracted him. With a promise that what Bella and I were going to do tonight was nothing compared to what she had planned.

He took the bait. Unsurprisingly.

My family is made up of Nymphomaniacs. **(A/N: pple who think about, and have sex 24/7. If you didn't know.)**

Seriously.

Carlisle was very careful to censor his thoughts, keeping it on some patient he treated today. Although he was my adoptive father, I don't think either of us would have enjoyed a sex talk.

Esme simply looked at me: _You've finally found your match, my son._

I smiled at her. She was probably the only sincere one there.

So they left.

And I was alone with my wife.

Yes, my _wife._

_Mrs. Bella Cullen. _I liked the sound of that.

Ha. Who was I kidding? I _loved _the sound of that.

She stood at the foot of the staircase, her porcelain skin glowing against the dark blue dress Alice had picked out for her.

She looked ravishing.

Which was ironic, because that was what I was going to do now.

Ravish her.

With her FULL permission, of course.

"Edward?" I looked at her. She actually looked a little nervous.

A pretty good sign was that she was wringing her hands.

I walked over to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?" I answered, my face barely an inch from hers.

She blushed a brilliant pink and looked down.

I stroked her face and kissed her.

We kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

With me holding her some of the time, and her tip-toeing for the rest.

Then Bella decided she wanted to go upstairs.

So I, being the gentleman, _had _to give her what she wanted.

I carried her again, not wanting her to trip on the stairs, and end up in the emergency room on our wedding night.

Which, knowing Bella, was _very _possible.

We reached my room, and I felt Bella attempt to get down.

I let her feet hit the floor, slowly and gently, and she paused, looked at me, then took my hand in hers and led me to the bed.

If I had a heart, it would be pounding by now.

Bella's, oddly, wasn't. Hmm. That's strange.

It was the same even beat as ever.

I suppose she wasn't as nervous as I was, then.

Or maybe she HAD done this before!

I felt anger course through me.

Who had it been?

He obviously couldn't have appreciated her as much as I do, or he would have never let her go.

Or maybe it _wasn't a he!_

**Gasp**

****

What if Bella was _bi-sexual?_

Actually, that wasn't such a bad thought.

It was kind of hot, actually.

Wait. No. Focus.

You're about to consummate your relationship with your soul-mate, and you're wondering if she's _bi-sexual?_

_What is WRONG with you?_

What is wrong with ME?

I wonder if I'm bi-polar.

Okay, musing later, Bella now.

I snapped back to reality, and my Love was sitting on the edge of _our _bed, just changed into one of my shirts.

When did that happen?

She sat on the bed, her pale skin glowing, flawless, her soft, mahogany hair flowing down to the middle of her back, in one of my shirts, and looking, like a temptress, or seductress.

My God.

I could vaguely see the outline of her bra, and a piece of lace, through the shirt.

Even clothed like this, she exuded innocence and loveliness. My Bella.

Excruciatingly slowly, she began to undo the buttons, her graceful hands moving painstakingly over the first, then second, then. . . .

I would have been salivating if I had any bodily fluids.

As it was, the venom in my mouth started to go on overdrive.

_Bella._

**Bella's POV**

Edward stood, as if in a daze, looking at me.

I had put on his shirt, while he was apparently thinking intently about something.

Now, he looked at me, not just in my direction.

He looked at me, and deeply into my eyes, looking so _happy _that I could have cried.

I was just so happy to be bringing my angel pleasure, happiness.

Now, for a little foreplay.

It was _so _payback time.

For all those times when he kissed me, and my heart skipped a beat, for when he dazzled me.

He was going to get it back three fold.

And I wasn't being careful this time, worrying about his bloodlust. If he could handle me tripping and bleeding in front of him AND clean my cut while _breathing, _he could definitely take this.

I walked to him, slowly, gradually, then, finally, reached him.

My hands moved unhurriedly down the buttons, doing each one by one, making him follow the movements of my hands, and look at me as if I was something to eat.

Which, technically, I was.

And he was _most certainly _playing with his food.

The shirt was opened, but not off, so he could see some of my bra and underwear.

Which happened to be a Victoria Secret burgundy, lace push-up. That was doing _wonderful _enhancing things to the amount of cleavage I had.

And let's not forget my beautiful lacy boy-shorts, that was doing its job, by turning butts into booties.

God bless Alice and her experience with lingerie. And her advice that the foreplay was just as important, as the actual nakedness of sex.

'You have to make him want you so badly that he feels like he's going to explode. Of course, with Edward, that's how he felt before, about your blood. And, more recently, you. Make him lust after you. Make him feel that way about your _body._' She had told me.

And I was taking her advice to heart.

While it was still beating.

With the shirt still half-opened, I reached up, and started undoing his shirt, letting my hands brush his chest, whenever they got the opportunity.

As I did this, he closed his eyes, and tilted his head upwards, looking for all he was worth like he was praying for patience.

Ha. I'm good.

Then I looked downwards, reached the part of his shirt that was tucked into his pants.

And pulled it out.

My, oh my.

My virgin was _very _happy.

He had a hard-on.

At this second, he looked down at me, looking to where my gaze was.

He looked at my face, fleetingly, a look of embarrassment passing quickly.

Then he got this look in his eyes, I don't know how to describe it.

They smoldered.

"Bella." He said, his voice teasing and seductive.

I looked up at him.

He stroked my cheek.

"I want you. Right now." With that, he kissed me, on either side of my neck, then at the hollows of my collarbones.

Meaning, that this was much too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore.

Damn, I was good. But I needed to be better.

He needed to be pushed off the edge, where he teetered dangerously.

He needed to let go, to let himself fall.

And I was going to help him.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Did you enjoy it? Don't worry, your sexyful part is coming up soon you horny people! The next chapter, unfortunately for my younger readers, is going to be an M. I know you all don't care about the ratings, but just thought you should know. Push that purple button!**

**p.s: I know Bella doesn't do Victoria's Secret, especially because of the name, but I t was a special occasion. And, okay, she doesn't do seduction either, but . . . .**

**Okay I don't HAVE an excuse, but it FIT okay?**


	3. Trying

**Okay pple step aside, step aside, got a hot potato in my hands! Hot potato coming through!**

**Yeah, I'm weird sometimes. BTW-THIS CHAPPIE IS M RATED! Um, do I have to make the whole story M? CUZ I really don't wanna, it just has a teeny, not even very graphic sexyful chappie. That's like, short. Do I have to?**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Just experimenting badly with Stephenie's delightful characters.**

Although he turned his dazzle on me, (Damn those vampiric charms!) I still tried to continue. But he wasn't having any of that.

So I tried not to give in to his kisses, at least not yet, and kissed _him._

I pulled off his shirt, the result, a scantily clad Adonis staring at me in surprise.

He looked at me, and his eyes seemed to say 'Game on', so I started to play.

All the while I was kissing him, his neck, his chest, my hands exploring every contour of his perfect body, everywhere but his mouth, because if I did that now, I'd be caught by his lips, and he wouldn't have let mine go.

I wasn't ready to do that, not yet.

I wanted to torture him a little first.

I kissed him, again, and again, and he moaned, his breathing ragged, my lips and tongue dragging slightly on whichever body part I was touching.

'_Come into my web, said the spider to the fly. . .'_

My wandering hands moved from his granite chest. . . . .to his belt.

I quickly, with fumbling hands, unbuckled it, and threw it aside, Edward at my mercy.

I undid his pants too, and, realizing what I wanted, in less than a second, they were tossed to some far corner of the room.

"Bella. . . ." He moaned. I smirked, and continued my exploration of his flawless self.

I _so _win.

**Edward's POV.**

She had removed my shirt, belt and pants.

I was amazed at how my Bella, my angelic, unaware temptress, had become so aware at her ability to seduce.

However this had come about, I certainly wasn't complaining.

I groaned as her nails dragged against my back, giving me shivers down my spine.

She kissed me, again, and again, coming close to my mouth, but never kissing me on the lips.

It was torture.

My cold body readily absorbed her heat, feeling for the first time, the sensation that humans often described.

The fire that I felt when her skin touched mine, a fire both good and bad, that was so hot that you wanted more at the same time you wanted to put it out, and the only way to put it out seemed like pressing our bodies closer together, but that did nothing, except make it hotter, more unbearable, and more enticing.

Then, as her hands, her heat, her flushed face touched me everywhere, the fire intensified to its peak, and I felt like I was going to pass out from the pleasure and _explosion _of absolute _ecstasy._

The sensation stayed, with Bella watching me with satisfaction, a small smile on her face.

Then it was over, with a last tingling feeling.

I stared at her.

I wanted her to feel what I felt, I wanted her to feel the- the _desperation_, the _yearning. _The _explosion._

I held her.

And I kissed her on her luscious red lips.

My lips moved with hers, unrelentingly, moving only to give her time to breathe, and even then, she could do nothing but gasp.

I stripped of the cumbersome shirt, leaving her only in her underwear.

She was gorgeous, the way her hair was tousled, and slightly untidy, her chest heaving.

We kissed. I kissed her everywhere.

I ravished her neck, leaving it red and flushed, and, as we kissed, I pushed her back, forcing her to take a few steps that would make her land on the bed.

She fell back, and we rolled, sometimes with me on top, sometimes her.

My hands explored every inch of her body, learning her curves, dipping underneath her bra.

I enjoyed hearing how I made her feel. I enjoyed hearing her little gasps and moans of pleasure, knowing that I was the one causing her to feel this way.

We paused, me on top of her.

She reached behind her back and undid her bra. I heard the snap.

I looked at her bra for a moment, wondering. . . . If I _should._

Then I touched the strap, feeling the lace, then pulled it down.

And pulled the whole bra off.

I proceeded to kiss her, working my way down. First, her neck, then, her collarbones, then I went lower, and lower, very slowly, my mouth taking its time, caressing and kissing each wonderful part of her, with her gasping for air all the time.

I kissed her stomach, feeling and hearing her shallow breathing, knowing how I affected her, _and liking it._

Caressing, kissing, biting. . . .

Sucking, licking, caressing. . . .

It continued, each of us in turn, then, in a moment of passion, my forefinger hooked at the top of her panties, pulling them down.

She didn't like being the only one naked.

After I tossed her underwear haphazardly somewhere, she pulled my boxers down, down , down.

Until they were off.

Till this moment, we hadn't been talking, just moans of passion, each others names penetrating the air.

Now, I whispered in her ear, my voice trembling.

"Spread your legs Bella, Love."

She said nothing, only did what I asked, because although it sounded like a command, I was really begging, _pleading _for _more._

_More _of this sensation- jittery, tingly- less yearning, more. . . . _satisfaction._

As I settled between her thighs, I could see her body tense, see her steel herself for the pain.

I admit, I hesitated, not wanting to cause her pain.

"Are you. . . .ready, love?" I asked gently, softly.

"Yes." She said simply, without wavering.

I could see in her eyes, the determination; she wanted this, she _needed _this, and she was definitely going through with it.

Extremely softly, not even _considering _my vampire strength, I slowly eased myself into her.


	4. Familiar Fire

**Hi again. Really short chapter here pple. The beef is coming in the next one. But I dunno how to end it. Hmmmmmm. Any suggestions? Maybe I WILL hold some chapters ransom, until I get reviewed a bit more.**

**N e way. Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephie owns it all. Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

**Bella's POV.**

Holy sh-!

I'll admit it, I gasped.

In pain.

In _A LOT _of freaking pain.

Oh my _God._

When Edward saw the expression on my face, he immediately stopped.

But he didn't come out. I _so _would have noticed that.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern, kissing my creased forehead.

I just shook my head and looked at him expectantly. This needed to be a _human _experience.

"If you're sure. . ." he said, almost in a mumble.

I nodded feverishly.

He continued, every movement sent a jolt of pain through my spine.

He looked worried, but continued all the same, until, with every movement, faster and faster, feeling better each time, until I felt a fire, but a different one than when we were kissing.

This fire _hurt._

_And was familiar._

"Edward." I said softly, pained, my voice a hoarse whisper.

He stopped. And looked at me, the concern back on his face.

It was well placed this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Edward's POV**

I looked at her. Her facial expression was different now.

It was bewildered, confused.

"Edward. It _hurts." _She told me.

"I know, Bella, but-" she cut me off.

"No, Edward. Not that. It _burns." _She told me, almost crying now.

_Burns? _But what- Oh _no. _Oh _God no. _Not _now._

_Yes, now. _A voice in my head told me.

How the hell was I supposed to suck the venom out from _there?_

Well, I had a fair idea, but something told me Bella wouldn't enjoy that very much now.

I jumped up, getting my clothes on in less than a second.

I debated. Should I just leave Bella in a robe and call Carlisle?

Her back arched in pain, as she shrieked.

I should definitely dress her.

With all the thrashing around she was going to be doing, I didn't think she was going to thank me very much for leaving her in a flimsy robe when Carlisle and the rest of the family were here.

I dressed her quickly and dialed Carlisle.

As the phone rang, I realized that _this _must have been what Alice had been talking about.

And she couldn't have given me a head's up?

Carlisle answered.

"Yes Edward? Shouldn't you be doing something _else _right now?" he asked jokingly, pointedly.

"Carlisle, we have a situation down here. You need to come at once. With your medical bag."

I snapped the phone shut, crushing it.

I rushed to Bella's side, on the bed.

She was rolling from one side to the other, groaning, holding her stomach, screaming in _agony._

I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I'd never changed anyone before.

Maybe if I bit her more, so the venom could get to her heart quicker.

Or maybe Morphine. . . .


	5. Rosalie's Rage

**Bella's POV.**

The pain, the burning that had moved up so quickly to my womb, making it cold, hard granite, then my stomach. . .

Now I didn't need Sex Ed. I knew how STD's were spread.

I stared at my frowning angel's face, his brow furrowed in worry.

He sat on the very edge of the bed, mopping up my forehead from the dampness, the cold sweat.

The pain never ceased.

It wasn't the pain of a headache, or a migraine, feeling like someone was taking a jackhammer to your head- that was a dull throbbing, like background music, sometimes sharp.

This particular pain however, made it impossible for you to notice anything else, but that.

It was the star of the show, the spotlight was on it, and, Boy, was it performing.

It was such a drama queen.

I'd heard Edward and Jasper describe the change to me before; I understood it completely, but I didn't believe the part about wishing for death while it occurred.

Now I got it completely. Unfortunately.

Wherever it originated, it had to go from there to every cell, _every particle _of blood, and change it. It had to alter the DNA, making me stronger, faster, more capable of handling things.

It had to stop my need for food, make me inhuman, Needing only blood, but not able to produce my own.

It had to dry out my cells, make my brain, actions, reflexes, faster and stronger. God forbid I have a special ability like Edward.

That might mean more pain.

And I'm _so not _a masochist.

**Edward's POV**

Bella. Bella was in so much pain.

It was agony, torture, and I knew it well.

If I could have taken her three days of suffering all over again, I would have.

I caught a scent outside then Carlisle, followed shortly by the rest of the family, was here.

He looked like he wanted to scold me, actually.

But he rushed, and injected a whole lot of Morphine, and some other drugs to ease the pain.

It mightn't have done that job, but Bella blacked out.

Which I was so grateful for.

Then, I noticed everyone's thoughts.

Emmett: _You could still have sucked the venom out, you know. And bit her neck instead. You know, let the venom start from a more comfortable place._

I sighed. Ahh Emmett. Always the perverted one.

Jasper: _You know bro, I- _

Okay. I'm not even going to tell you what Jasper said. I don't want to have _that _in print for eternity. Plus, it made me a bit nauseous. Or that might just have been Jasper.

Alice: _I told you to keep the phone handy didn't I? _When she saw me glaring at her.

"You could have been a little more specific with what the problem was going to be, don't you _think?"_

_You would have refused to have sex with her. And she would've been mad, and you, not even liking to __**say **__the word 'sex', much less discuss it-you're such a prude by the way-would have been in some deep shit. And, although when she changed, you would've had a mate, you wouldn't have gotten any for a while. So I figured this way was much easier._

"I'm not a prude!" I told her. I wasn't, really.

I just wasn't a nymphomaniac like them. All of them. Including Daddy dearest.

That little outburst got me weird stares from everyone.

Then a simultaneous chorus of, "Yes you are." From everyone.

Except Rosalie.

Which was strange. Then I looked up to see that she was staring daggers at me.

Okay, scary Rose.

Back away _slowly. _She can smell your fear. Really.

Rosalie: _ I want a word with you Edward._

I just walked out of the room, expecting her to follow, which she did.

She turned on me.

"What did I tell you, Edward?"

I was going to answer, but then remembered that Rosalie didn't need both sides of the argument to pick a fight.

So I let her continue.

"I said 'be careful'. And what did you do? You freaking _poisoned _her! This is one of the most memorable moments in a girl's _life, _and what do you do? You make it the last day of her life! What is wrong with you? What did you learn in the _two _times you've been to medical school? Did they _completely _fill your head with sawdust? Well? I'm _waiting." _She screamed at me.

This was why everyone avoided fights with Rosalie.

You never win.

I spoke softly. "I didn't know that this would happen. I didn't mean for it to happen, And I didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted these two situations to be separate. And, in Med School, they didn't have a class called Vampire Sex Ed, Rose so _how _was I supposed to know?"

These didn't seem to have any effect on her whatsoever.

"Well you _should _have known. Vampire Sex Ed 101 _Eddie: _when you make the change, all the liquid in your body turns to freaking _venom! _Saliva, sperm, _everything!_ But no, our one and only know-it-all didn't know _that!"_ With that last shout, she turned, and went back into the bedroom where everyone was.

Okay, true, that was probably common sense.

The exact sense I lacked whenever Bella was concerned.

If I'd had any common sense, I would have stayed away from her in school.

And it was my lack of common sense that brought me to my current state of happiness.

Well, not _now, _but in general.

I'd found my soul-mate.

Who currently happened to be dying for me.


End file.
